


You're the One I Want

by SoulEaterAsami



Series: You're the One I want [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEaterAsami/pseuds/SoulEaterAsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls want Korra Jeon. Korra Jeon wants Asami Sato...</p><p> </p><p>Only her. But can she get what she wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> A revised one. And Unbeta'd also.

Four Nations High, a prestigious school of Republic City, known for it's quality education and everything. As you enter the school, you will be welcomed by the hottest students, who is also part of the University's Academic Government.

If you'll ask anyone who are the 6 students were, they'll look at you with a shock expression before screaming like a fan girl/fan boy.

"Oh my goood! You don't know the Krew?"

"What's the Krew?"

"Oooh gosh! You don't know them!"

"The Krew is a group of the hottest students of Four Nations. Their leader, Korra Jeon, is the star quarterback and the weapon expert of the group. Mako Eire is her side-kick, a star quarterback too. But not completely like Korra. He has a younger brother, Bolin Eire, the clown of the group, he is a architectural major, and also, the boyfriend of the Beifong's only daugher, Opal. The last two is Jinora Jeon and Kai Raito, the power couple. The Genius and the Bad Boy of the group."

"And?"

"And girl, be careful for fangirls. Korra seems to have a crush on you. Mind you, she gets what she wants. Sadly, girls wants her."

Asami ignored the last statement, "Me?" She said quizzically.

"Yep! You are Korra's type or her perfect girl. And one thing, you must know."

"What is it?"

"She is an intersex."


	2. Asami Sato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised this. Deleted the old chapters except the prologue and voila!

Korra ran quickly as she can as she entered the premises of her school. _Shimatta. I'm running late for my first subject._ _It's already 9:30 am_ _! Tenzin's gonna kill me!_ The well known student passed the first floor of the building with ease and calmness. _If I were to choose my own time, I'm gonna make sure it's not early as it seems!_

"Korra!"

The quarterback ran fast as she could as she heard their voices.  _Fan girls. Ugh. I am totally sick of this nonsense. Can't they just stop?_ Why, yes. You read it right. FAN GIRLS. Apparently, our dear Korra, here, is a well known celebrity and student. _Sadly, I am the well known for having the worst case of fan girls. Can't they understand people's privacy?_

She turned around to see no fan girls running after her. She sighed before turning to her way again and grinned when she saw her classroom's door. _Finally._ She thought as she slowed down to fix her self. As she entered, her grin left her face as she saw no one but her friends. She positioned her bag into her seat next to them and sat.

"Where are the others?" She asked curiously.

"In the gym, Tenzin left us because he knows we can beat the crap out of them." Kai answered smugly but groaned as he received a nudge from his girlfriend, Jinora.

Korra frowned and sat beside Bolin, "Really? So running from the first floor to be here is useless than I thought?"

Mako raised his shark eyebrow, "Really? Or I'm so sure you are running from your fan girls."

"Am not." She said shyly and crossed her arms.

"Korra, seriously, You need to stop denying. We know your daily activities. Besides, We know girls can't resist you because..."

Opal interjected, "One, you are the daughter of the President. The known President Tonraq Jeon."

"Two, you are the star quarterback of the school. The HOTTEST star quarter back." Mako added and winked at Korra. 

"Three, you are the heir of the world wide known company, the Jeon Group of Companies." Jinora interjected again.

"Since your twin brother is a Chief of your tribe. You'll be it's legitimate heir." Kai added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Four, you can be a HUSBAND material. You can cook, you can protect your family, you are a heir, you are perfect." Bolin said, earning a mumble from Korra about not being perfect and so on.

Bolin sat quickly in a good posture, "Yeah, and Five, You are the Chairman of the University's Academic Government and you excelled at everything."

The five of them looked at each other with a knowing look before turning to Korra, "Lastly, it is because you are an INTERSEX."

Korra groaned, "Why would my err.. You know be included? It’s just a you know... A something.” 

“What something? You are unique, you know!”

"Yeah, I know... But I'm a girl."

"Technically, You aren't. You are a bisexual."

“There’s no difference between a girl and a bisexual, Mako.” Jinora said in a matter of fact tone.

"But it’s awkward.” Korra said and pouted.

“It’s a gift actually. A rare kind of a gift.” Kai said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can sire a child. Even if you’re a girl, you don’t have to deal the sickening pregnancy stages.”

"It is so awkward." Korra huffed in her seat.

"The question is, do you want to get married to a girl?"

"You already said I am bisexual. Of course, I'll marry a girl!"

"Usually, you do need to choose the right one."

"There are many girls out there." Bolin said smugly. His girlfriend slapped his arm roughly. He muttered an apology before seriously sticking to the topic.

"No," Their friend said roughly,"I won't chose a girl directly that I didn't know or can cause misguided future for my child."

"Korra, we all need heirs directly after college. AND, it's only 2 years before we will graduate." Mako said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Mako crossed his arms before continuing," My parents will give me the position of being the CEO of Eire Corporal Industries  while Bolin will inherit the VarriQuire Architectural Corporation and since Opal will be engaged to Bolin soon and also we have no any problems involving money because we are actually rotating it all round us. Meanwhile,  Jinora and Kai will have this school and will be a successor to one of your father's company. Which means, we need Heirs."

"I will not get a heir directly after college. Only after 2 years or more."

"And why is that?"

“Because I can’t find one. I can’t find someone where I can feel love. Those girls only want my fortunes and riches. Not the real me.” Korra mumbled at a lowly and husky voice.

“All you have to do is just wait, Korra. That girl you’ve been dreaming of will come.” Mako said as he return his attention to his book. Mere silence enveloping them.

* * *

It was 11:30 in the morning or noon and the Krew will be having 3 hour break time. So, they are staying at the football field for the  moment. Korra and Mako are tossing at each other with the football and meanwhile, Kai and Bolin are checking both player's agility and the distance of how far they are tossing the ball. That leaves for our precious girls, settling themselves in the table.

Jinora sipped her drink and looked at Opal, "You know,"

Opal turned to her, "What?"

"I wonder if Korra can find the girl she wants."

"I know she can. Maybe not right now. But soon? Or maybe later?"

Jinora raised an eyebrow, "How would you know?"

Opal shrugged, “Instincts, I suppose? Besides, All I want for Korra is to be happy. And those girls are making me angry. I can’t believe that they all want for Korra for her money and everything she has."

“A disadvantage for being a part of a wealthy family.” Jinora added truthfully.

The two changed their topic to prevent any further feelings to be added when someone called out for them, "Krew, Principal Tenzin wants you to welcome the new student."

Kai groaned as he walked to his girlfriend’s side, "Really? Where is she? And why did he want us to welcome her/him?"

"She is in the lobby. Please get there as soon as possible or Principal will be irritated. And we don’t want the student to keep waitingfor all of you." Tenzin's secretary, Emmie, quickly exits.

Korra groaned and gestured to her friends, "Come on, guys."

* * *

 Asami paced back and forth at the lobby. She’s lucky that students usually stay there because it's _boring and quiet._ She keep on thinking about what the Principal said a while ago.

 _"_ _You will be assisted by the UAG in touring and checking this campus. So, don’t worry."_ _Who could they be? And what? UAG? Is it University Academic Government?_   She thought.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you the new student?" She heard someone talking behind her. Asami turned around to see 6 students but the calling her stands out. _That damn blue eyes._ Not it's not blue. It's Oceanic. _Oceanic and Clear as water kind of eyes. I rarely see this kind..._

"Y-yes. I am." She stammered.  _Shoot. Am I really that nervous? Or this person really affects me that much?_

The quarterback chuckled and walked closer in front of her, "No need to be nervous. So, let me introduce myself. I am Korra Jeon, Chairman of UAG and Leader of the Krew. And these are my friends and co-officers of UAG." _Wait... she said "Korra Jeon"... Is she..._

Mako bowed, "Hi. I'm Mako Eire, Vice Chairman of UAG, Second in Command of Korra and one of the quarterbacks of FNU. Pleased to meet you."

A bad looking boy followed Mako in bowing in front of the new student, "Kai Raito, resident bad boy of FNH, Sergeant at Arms of UAG and the Basketball and Swimming team Coach."

 _All of them possessed well developed talents of their own... Wait no I haven't known the others. Too much excitement Sato._ Asami thought as she saw a short haired girl with a bun in her hair stepped forward, "Hi, I am Jinora Jeon, Korra's cousin, Secretary of UAG, President of EnSciMa club."

Asami smiled at the friendliness of the voice of the genius girl. And eyes widen, _She is a Jeon too._ Lucky for her, it was not noticed by them.

Opal stepped forward and smiled, "Hi! I am Opal Beifong, Treasurer and Auditor of UAG, also the President and Editor of Journalism Club."

Bolin beamed proudly at his girlfriend before grinning to Asami, "I'm Bolin Eire, P.R.O and Head Chef of the University's Cooking Club."

 _Wow. So much for me, being a normal student._ Asami retorted at herself. "Wow.. You held so much priorities in here... But can I ask?" She said as she turned to Korra.

The Chairman smiled, "Of course. Anything you want to ask."

"Are you and.. Jinora.. a part of the Jeon Clan?"

Korra smiled, "Yup. Why?"

"In any case... Are you two related to Tonraq Jeon of High Seas Corporation and Jeon Group of Companies?" Asami said shyly.

Korra rubbed her neck shyly,  _I hope she won’t be fan girl or this will end pretty bad._  “Ah. Yes. He is my father actually... and Jinora's his niece.”

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to be rude...” She said slowly as she saw the Chairman being uncomfortable.

Korra’s eyes widen, “No no no. Don’t take it the wrong way, uhh.. What’s your name again?” The quarterback said sheepishly, earning a chuckle from the raven haired girl.

Asami gaped for a second before shaking her head, “Oh! How rude of me. My name is Asami Sato.”

“Sato? As in Future Industries Sato?” Opal asked out of the blue. All of them looked at her, expecting her to answer.

“Well.. Yes. I am the daughter of Hiroshi Sato and Yasuko Sato, the well known fashion designer.”

Opal shrieked, “Oh god! You are the daughter of my favorite fashion designer! Your mother is always my inspiration in creating a new fashion line!"

“And also, her designs are fashionably perfect!” Jinora added.

Opal and Jinora snatched Asami’s things and gave them to their boyfriends before clinging to her arms, “Hold that boys while all of us tour our new friend!" The two said in unison and began to drag the poor Asami away.

The remaining four sighed before following their friends. Wishing that Asami won’t be tortured by the two.

* * *

”So this is the school’s canteen. It’s bigger than the usual canteens we usually saw in our old schools but they are still the same.” Korra said as she showed the newly transferred student around. Asami was gaping and amazed at the same time at the University's facilities. _I wondered if Dad contributed here or something._

The Heiress turned to Jinora, “Can I ask? Who is the owner of this university?” 

“The Jeon Family.” Jinora replied curtly. Asami’s eyes widen and looked at Korra.

“Really? You owned this school?”

“Partially? The real owner is the Principal, which is Tenzin.” The quarterback said.

“But she--"

Opal interjected, "Well, it's kind true but since Tenzin is a Jeon.. so It's exactly the same."

“Oh.” 

“But that’s not the reason why we are treated differently.” Mako said quickly, preventing Asami to make further conclusions. 

“We are here to use our pure knowledge and personalities. Luckily, students in here tend to base on our looks and talents.” Bolin said, earning a snort from Korra.

“Is Four Nations University only the prestigious school owned by the Jeon?”

"No. it's not. We also have in Earth Kingdom, Southern and Northern Water Tribe and in the Fire Nation."

Asami's eyes widen, "Really? I can’t believe it. And uh..  I'm sorry for asking too many questions. It is rude."

Korra dismissed her, "No. Don't apologize. It is okay. Curiosity always get to us sometimes." She said before turning around to see girls running towards her. "Shit."

"What?"

"Fan Girls." Korra muttered. Mako, Bolin and Kai turned at the direction and quickly stepped into the center. "Stop it girls."

The Jeon heir looked at them sternly, "Girls, please. Just stop this for a while? I’m kinda sick so... Please? Don’t stress me.”

The girls smiled sadly, “We are sorry, Korra. We hope you’ll get better.” They said and turned away. 

She sighed, “That went well than I expected.”

“Yeah. It’s like... They really believed you!” Bolin said.  _Shesh. I am really stressed you know. I am not acting._

“It’s kinda true, you know. I am sick of it. But a part of me is happy.” She said truthfully.

“Well, you are hard to resist you know. You little dork.” Opal said as she punch her arm playfully.

“Oh stop it will you.” The quarterback said shyly and looked at Asami, who is smiling at her.

“So, enough chitchat for a while! Let’s eat! Since it’s almost snack time!” Bolin said as he ran to the counter.

 _Typical Bolin._  All of them thought before following their happy go lucky friend to fetch some food.


	3. Things about Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra will be away for 3 days, how will our beautiful Asami take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd, sadly. But still, enjoy!

As the Krew finished showing Asami around the University, they agreed to let her see their Leisure Room.

 

“Wow. I never heard anything from the schools to have this kind of room for their students.” The Heiress said as she began checking the room. The quarterback smirked at how Asami was in awe while looking at the place.

 

“Well, This was not here before... But Dad made Tenzin to agree in letting this room made into what it is right now.”

 

Mako chuckled, “He wants what is best for us for sure.”

 

Asami turned to them, “So... What’s the use of this room?”

 

“Ahh.” Bolin gasped and thought, “Well, Uncle Roshi and his department utilized this room. He modernized it with advanced technology.”

 

Asami looked at him confusingly, “Uncle Roshi?”

 

“Yeah. Uncle Roshi. He is an Engineer and also a friend of Uncle Tonraq. Though... He never told us his real name. Ever since we are children, he used to visit us with his wife and play with us. Though, he is mysterious as he seems."

 

“But he once told me that we will know who really is once we will meet his daughter. But set aside for that ‘Sami, we will tour you around.” Korra added before grabbing the Sato heiress, who is in awe at what her new friends just said. _Could it be... Dad?_ _He said he went to meet his old friends with Mom before. But other than that... Nothing._

“Can I ask?” She said out of the blue.

 

Korra turned to her, “Sure. Anything you want to ask.”

 

“Have you met my father before? And my mother?”

 

Korra shook her head before frowning a little. “No. I knew them but other than that, no. My Father is always the one to attend meetings when it’s all about the confidential stuffs about the company."

 

“Oh...”

 

“And also about your mother, I only knew her with her designs and stuffs.”

 

Asami grew silent as Korra continued to tour her around the big room.

 

“So, Asami, what’s your opinion about our school?” Kai asked and grinned boyishly.

 

Asami smiled at the bad boy, “Well, I can clearly say it’s a well organized and the facilities here are way too advanced than the other schools which is a good thing for the students."

 

“So I take it that you like it in here?” Bolin said.

 

“Of course! Besides, I already have you guys as my friends... So no problem at all.”

 

Bolin grinned at her before throwing himself to the couch, “Good! So now, I can finally sit with my couch!”

 

Opal whispered to Asami, “He gets so sober when he is with that couch. I feel a little jealous all the time.”

 

Asami giggled, “Geez Opal, I thought I knew you better than being jealous to a non living thing.” She retorted playfully.

 

This made the Beifong heiress chuckle, “Oh well, it’s not all the time that I get jealous for one petty thing.” She said and looked to her boyfriend who is now cuddling with the pillow.

 

“So Asami,” The girls turned to see Mako, crossing his arms with Korra and Kai behind him, “How about... A duel?"

 

The new student stared at him in disbelief, "Duel?"

 

Mako smirked and looked at Jinora, "A duel of mind and knowledge?"

 

Jinora smirked, "You are so on."

 

Asami smiled at the reaction and looked at Mako, "Prepare to be beaten by the famous Asami Sato, sharkbrows."

* * *

 

Asami’s first week at the Four Nations High went fine... Okay. Not totally fine. As thought she is friends with the Krew, some students are not really happy about it. Especially Korra's fan girls. Even if Asami is now Korra's new best friend right now, (Add the fact that they are so close with each other.) and every time she is with the gang, she could feel those down-to-earth glares and stares from the girls but some tend to be nicer and befriended her with out any conflicts. 

 

But right now, she felt that her daily routines aren’t needed for 3 days. Why? Korra will be leaving for those days to attend an OJT summit in the Fire Nation. Which caused the Sato heiress to feel down. The presence of the Jeon Heir (or Heiress) is one thing that she has gotten used to. She was there the whole time and now...  _It feels like I am incomplete or something like that. I guess I really got used being with her. While she is goofing around with the boys, studying and talking with girls._

 

While Asami was in deep thoughts, our Opal, here, seems to be agitated. “Asami!”

 

Asami winced at the voice and stared at the Beifong Heiress, “Huh? What?” She said unconsciously. Opal stared at her like she was out of her mind. _She is not normal today. I wonder why?_

 

Jinora quirked her brow, “You seemed to be distracted, Asami?”

 

Asami sighed before lowering her head, “Yeah... I guess I’m thinking about the dork, I got used with her aura in here all day.”

 

The two girls blinked before smiling, “Yeah, us too. But we got used to it. Korra is a busy person sometimes. She’s been like that since Grade 7.” Jinora said.

 

But Opal smirked suddenly, "Really?," She scooted herself closer to Asami. "By the way, we noticed, you two seemed to be closer as the time passes by.."

 

“She is comfortable type of a person to hang out with. And I guess, she is fun to be with also. Her witty and dorky attitude is really infectious.”

 

“Yeah, That made the girls fall for her.” Opal said. But the two can hear her mumble about fortunes also but shrugged it off.

 

Jinora smiled Asami, "Did you know the campus calls you “Power Couple”?"

 

"What? That’s impossible. We're not a couple."

 

Opal smirked again and crossed her arms, "In the near future."

 

Asami rolled her eyes before changing the topic. "Why is Korra away by the way?"

 

Opal giggled at the sight of a denial Asami, “She said it’s for her inheritance or something. Aunt Senna really likes to put her on pressure. But Korra seems to like it, after all,  she needs to be trained as the rightful CEO for two companies."

 

"Wow." Asami looked so shocked. "How on Raava's sake can she deal with two companies?"

 

“She said she is ready for it. She is proud of what she has. You know Korra, a hard headed and also a prideful one.”

 

Asami playfully rolled her eyes, “Yeah. But it’s a good thing also. She can learn many things about it.”

 

“Yeah. Once Korra was being tested by them. Uncle Tonraq said that the first task that Korra handled before was to buy a share from a company.”

 

 ”Oh? Did she handled it very well?”

 

Jinora nodded, “Well yeah, she was ready for it. The worst thing that happened was that Korra forgot the papers she needed for the agreement.”

 

“Well. She is quiet forgetful most of the time. But fortunately for her, Bolin found it and gave it to her before she entered the Future Industries building.”

 

“Future Industries?” Asami said.  _Wait... So.. It means she already met Dad?_

 

“Yes, your company. But unfortunately for her, she didn’t get to meet the CEO. But his assistant. Thought... She got an approval from the owner himself through phone.”

 

“Quite a task, isn’t?” Jinora asked and giggled. Remembering Korra’s face when she first completed her first task.

 

“I didn’t know she is one of the shareholders.” Asami said.

 

“Really? We thought you knew. Since you are the successor and stuff.” Opal said.

 

“I wasn’t paying attention at that kind of stuff.. Well, sometimes.” The heiress said sheepishly.

 

“I never knew you had it in you, Asami.” Opal faked a gasp.

 

Asami smiled before leaning to her chair, “So.. Cn you guys tell me more about her? That goof made fun of me sometimes when I want to ask her about her self.”

 

“Well... She is weapon prodigy. She knew every weapon she can handle.” Opal said, remembering the first time she saw Korra handling a katana with ease.

 

“Really? Why? I thought she is only into sports and academics.” Asami said, the fact got her interest more and more.

 

Jinora chuckled, “Well, maybe. Her twin brother, Korren is also a prodigy as she is. Only him can best her at everything. Well, almost.”

 

Asami gasped, “She has a twin?! I never knew!”

 

“Yep! Korren is her older twin. But unlike Korra, he is not into sports. He is now the Chief of Water Tribe. The youngest so far.”

 

“Huh, that family of hers is really interesting.”

 

“Definitely, she is also a princess you know.”

 

“What?”

 

Opal laughed, “Oh, yes. That dork’s family is a royalty. In her father’s side anyway. Her grandma, Katara, is the chief of the Water Tribe and Aang is a wealthy businessman and the song of the late Fire Lord Roku of the Fire Nation." 

 

“So that means...” Asami stopped at the end when she realized Jinora got what she meant.

 

“Got that right. She is royalty both kingdoms. Though her cousin, Iroh is the heir. Grandpa Aang was the youngest out of 3 children. Grandpa Zuko’s the eldest, then Auntzula.”

 

“Auntzula?” Asami asked the two.

 

“Oh, We call her Auntzula. Aunt Azula is too long for her, and so is Grandma Azula which also, she hates it. She is married to the world’s famous doctor, Ty Lee.”

 

“Funny thing about Auntzula, she is so stoic but she gets to lovey dovey around us as what Uncle Tonraq said.”

 

Asami quirked her brows, “Really? Why?”

 

“Well, her son rarely visits her because of the things he need to accomplish as a doctor. He is really an excellent one.”

 

“She has a son?”

 

“Well yeah? She has this disease or she said,  _a gift from heaven._ ”

 

_Okay, this conversation has gotten more interesting than I thought._ Asami thought.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

 

Opal turned to Jinora, “You explain. I don’t a thing about that.” _I hate it also because it makes me feel awkward._ She added mentally.

 

The genius sighed, “Well, she is an intersex. I think you knew it already?”

 

“About what is an intersex? Well yeah, a girl that has male genitalia? Or a boy that has... Err.. Awkward but yeah.”

 

Jinora giggled at the flustered Asami, “Well yeah, but she was so happy when she found out Korra has the same ability or err.. Experience like her.”

 

“Wait... You are saying... Korra is an intersex?”

 

“Well, yes? Didn’t you notice the way she acts in her lower part? She tends to be awkward about it sometimes. We got used to it though.” 

 

"Why is that?"

 

“Well, I don’t know? But she told me that it’s pretty awkward. But other than that, nothing.”

 

Asami smiled, “Maybe I’ll tease her about that.”

 

“You’ll get to see a flustered Korra after that.” Opal said.

 

“Then the teasing is worth it.” Asami said and laughed, “So tell me... About her and Korren.”

 

Opal blushed, “You will never know what will enter when you’ll get to see the two of them together!”

 

“What?” Asami said, her brows furrowed.

 

"They are like the hottest twins in the world! The Jeon Twins." Opal added.

 

“Are they really... Hot?”

 

“Totally! But not that also, their personalities are certainly alike! The way they wake up in mornings or the way they goof around. The way they sleep, like hell, even if you will shout at them, they won't wake up and snore so loud that it hurts." 

 

Asami laughed at the statement.

 

“What? It’s true! I remember when Korren was here for a vacation, the first thing in the morning, we need to throw the ice cubes just to get them to wake up.”

 

“That is so mean.”

 

Jinora shrugged, "It was her idea. I don't know if she lost her sanity or what she is thinking when she was thinking of throwing those ice cubes. Mind you, they are very cold. And fresh from the freezer." _She even fulled two pails for both of them._ She thought and winced slightly before going back to where her original attention is.

 

“But it’s worth it. We got to see hot bodies like wow.” Opal exclaimed.

 

“Maybe I can try that on Korra?” Asami said and giggled. She thought of some devious plan for the dork.  _A welcome back greeting per say._  She thought devilishly and grinned at the thought. 

 

Opal saw this and smirked, “Oh no you don’t. Don’t plan anything without us!”

 

The Sato blinked innocently at her new best friend, “What? I’m not planning on anything.”

 

“Yes you are! You have this devil grin!”

 

Asami rolled her eyes again, "I don’t have. I was thinking about eating something.”

 

“Eating Korra’s body.” Jinora mumbled while staring at her book. Asami’s eyes widen at what she said and Opal laughed.

 

“So she is right!” Opal exclaimed as she laughed loudly and held her stomach.

 

“I didn’t thought of that!”

 

"I know you will be disappointed if you can’t do that." Jinora said with a knowledgeable smirk in her face. 

 

"I won’t be. Because I am not planning on doing it."

 

"Oh sure Asami. Oh sure you won’t." Opal said sarcastically. Asami glared at her before looking away.

 

“Hey girls! Want to go to the canteen?! Kai is starving! And we need to eat also! It’s almost lunch time!”

 

The three girls rolled their eyes before packing their things up.

 

“Typical Kai. Always hungry.” Jinora mumbled coherently.  _We are completely the opposite._ She thought.

 

The other girls giggled, “You know, It’s so confusing why you fell in love with Kai.” Opal said thoughtfully. Asami nodded also, thinking of any reasons why.

 

The genius sighed, “Maybe it is really parallel to why you fell in love with Bolin.”

 

Opal smiled before picking up her bag, “Now now, let’s go? We don’t want to hear groaning boys all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Suggestions? Thanks!


End file.
